


You Make Me Live

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Who even knows, i cannot be held responsible for my actions, if amazon is too cowardly to say they're in love then i'll do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: “So you were drinking to my memory when I found you today?”“I was mourning.”“Oh, forgive me. It’s hard to tell when you always wear black.”Aziraphale and Crowley talk on the bus ride back to London.





	You Make Me Live

**Author's Note:**

> I binged this show and haven't stopped thinking about it and then this happened. Title stolen from Queen because that has totally never been done before in this fandom. Enjoy!

Perhaps it would just be best if he didn’t mention it. After all, they had just survived the apocalypse (miraculously) and truthfully talking about  _ things _ mere hours after the world was meant to end seems a bit eager. Aziraphale decided it was best to keep his inquiries to himself for the time being. Crowley lounged on the seat next to him and they shared a companionable silence for the first fifteen minutes of the ride back to London. Aziraphale ignored the small thrill he felt at this subtle act of rebellion. Really, it seemed absurd to derive excitement from simply getting to sit next to Crowley, unguarded, but after centuries of keeping such careful distance between themselves well… he couldn’t help but smile at that.

Alas, it seemed one of their shared follies was curiosity, though Aziraphale was far more successful in keeping his queries to himself if their respective lots in life were anything to go by. In this instance, however, it seemed to have gotten the better of him.

“Why didn’t you leave?” He turns to Crowley who has sprawled across the bus seat (as much as one can sprawl in such confined spaces). 

The demon turns his head toward Aziraphale and though he can’t see his serpent eyes through his glasses, Aziraphale knows Crowley is looking right at him. 

A beat passes and Aziraphale begins to think he’ll have to elaborate. But then Crowley speaks, of course he does. He somehow always knows what Aziraphale means even when he’s not quite sure himself.

“‘S no point,” Crowley says simply.

“The end of times seems plenty good enough.”

“World didn’t end though, did it?”

“It was  _ going  _ to. Surely you didn’t expect us to beat armageddon, that’s far too optimistic for you.”

“Of course I didn’t think we’d win but there was no reason to leave,” the  _ not without you _ is unspoken but it’s still there. They both know it.

Crowley turns straight ahead, his posture slightly stiff as he idly watches headlights swipe past. He absentmindedly swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, “I thought you were dead.”

Aziraphale blanches. What does one say to something like that?

“I’m sorry,” he tries.

Crowley offers a small, rueful laugh, “‘S not your fault.”

“Well, actually-” Crowley faces him again with his eyebrows raised, “It was  _ technically _ my fault. A simple mistake really.”

He chuckles weakly and waits for Crowley to join him. He does not.

Aziraphale stammers, “You see, what happened was- The circumstances don’t matter that much. Truthfully, it’s all terribly embarrassing. Suffice to say, I accidentally discorporated myself and ended up...” in lieu of a conclusion he gestured vaguely upward. 

Crowley remains silent. Staring at him with an indiscernible expression, or perhaps it was just the sunglasses.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“ _ Worry? _ ” Crowley retorts, there’s no real bite to it, “You’ve been my best friend, really my only friend, for centuries, angel. “Worry” is underselling it a bit.”

Aziraphale, in a show of remarkable restraint, does not smile upon hearing this.

“So you were drinking to my memory when I found you today?”

“I was mourning.”

“Oh, forgive me. It’s hard to tell when you always wear black.”

They’d nearly settled back into amiable silence. Nearly. Aziraphale couldn’t bear the sense of relief that flooded over him. They had really done it. Beat the odds and emerged not only alive but together. No more sides. He turns to Crowley, smiling softly, “You stayed.”

“I stayed.”

“You didn’t need to,” Aziraphale says shortly.

Crowley huffs, “Wouldn’t’ve been any fun without you anyway, really. What’s there to do on Alpha Centauri? Fuck all.”

“Oh, of course. You stuck around for the end of the world for lack of better things to occupy you, my mistake. Couldn’t possibly be you’ve grown fond of this planet after six thousand years,” he elbows Crowley playfully, “Though you may loathe to admit it you love humanity in your own way.”

“I don’t  _ love _ humanity,” Crowley scoffs, “Humanity is a self-perpetuating shitshow, they do my job for me half the time.”

Crowley clears his throat though he really has no need to, “I suppose I do love some things, though.

And Crowley’s damned glasses are still in the way but Aziraphale can feel the way the demon's eyes are boring into him and blushes. For a moment they only stare at each other, slight bewilderment on the angel’s face and a small smile on the demon’s. In a surge of boldness, Aziraphale grabs Crowley’s hand. It’s cold but not unpleasantly so, the skin smooth. He laces their fingers together before looking back at Crowley with a dazzling smile, 

“I’m quite glad you stayed.” It means  _ I love you. _

Crowley smiles back openly, “I’m glad you're alive.”  _ I love you too _ .

  
_ Kissing _ is a human thing. Or at least it’s not a demon thing and it is decidedly not an angel thing. But, well, they weren’t quite angel or demon anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization? Don't know her. Since we didn't actually see them on the bus neither God nor Neil Gaiman can convince me this didn't happen. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
